


twenty one pilots watered my emo crops

by antisocialpizzq



Series: Peter is a Young™ Boy and has lots ahead of him [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: b emoji, i’m emo, jumpsuit, nico and the niners, twenty one pilots - Freeform, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialpizzq/pseuds/antisocialpizzq
Summary: peter and loki get down to jumpsuit and nico and the niners. two





	twenty one pilots watered my emo crops

**Author's Note:**

> my emo crops have been watered and my skin is clear.

peter (B emoji)opped his (B emoji)ussy to jumpsuit and nico and the niners by twenty one pilots.

 

“YES! AFTER ALL THIS WAITING I WAS BLESSED! MY EMO CROPS HAVE BEEN WATERED AND MY SKIN IS CLEAR!”

 

meanwhile loki was head banging to tyler joseph screaming in jumpsuit. they were both crying.

**Author's Note:**

> trench will be the death of me.


End file.
